Beauty product or skin care product, such as lotion or serum, is usually contained in a bottle configured with a hollow tube and a press head that is connected to the hollow tube, and that can be pressed manually for dispensing the product in droplet form or in spray form. When the product is about to be consumed, the bottle may fail to dispense a last bit of the product that is remained in the hollow tube, thereby resulting in an undesirable waste of the product. Therefore, high-end skin care product is usually designed to be contained in a bottle configured with a dropper. However, it is relatively difficult for a user to control the total amount of the high-end skin care product that is dispensed out using the dropper. Moreover, even if the dropper is provided with graduation marks, a user has to spend extra effort to read the graduation marks for precisely dispensing a desirable amount of the high-end skin care product, which is relatively inconvenient and laborious.